Always the Nobody
by Ms. Tea Cup
Summary: There's nothing nice in facing someone who is everything like you, but better. By the time he decided to move to Midgar, Roxas never expected to be under the shadow of the popular youtuber KeybladeMaster in everything; especially in love. A nobody like Roxas surely couldn't compete. Possible threesome and flangsty, currently akuroku themed.
1. FarewellParty

NOTES

1\. English is not the writer's first language, so pardon some mistakes both in language and context. I also recognize that I have no idea how most education system works; so using the freshman, sophomore, etc terms could be difficult to me.

2\. This story will be focused on Roxas, very flangsty, contain slash, contain possible threesome, contain references to gifted education programs, and contain references to social medias (such as youtube, twitter, and instagram). There are refenrences to Square Enix's franchises, obviously, but I've forgotten lots of it (so do remind me if there is any mistakes). This story will also contain time jumps between parts of the stories.

3\. Because of the editor's filter, the tweets format in this story would have no _at_ sign sign, and thus mentions would be in bold and the tweeter account would be in bold and italics (usually in twitter, they'd simply be in bold).

4\. There is a possibility that a well-liked canon character would be depicted in a slightly twisted or unlikely way, but I have a good foundation for that. So if you're interested, stay with me. Let's roll.

* * *

PROLOGUE: #FarewellParty

* * *

Xion woke up with a blaring tweet in front of her eyes. It was like a premonition; one only a girl living in 2017 would have.

 **Keyblade Masters Fan** -xXxlaxy133

 ** _NobodyXIV_** Ohmygah, gurl, you hav to check **_KeybladeMasterishere_** 's latest vid! #depressed #FarewellParty #KeybladeFlameisover

KeybladeMastersFan was the leader of KeybladeMaster's fanclub on twitter, of course; and there was no way they would contact Xion in the morning unless there was an emergency. Xion's eyebrows met in confusion as her brain tried to work out what the deal was. The hashtags were worrying too...

"Xion, you're late!"

The girl jumped in her bed. She turned to her cat-shaped clock. She was late!

"Yea, mom! I'm coming down!" She screamed. No time for that flawless cat-eye look today; she needs to grab whatever clothes were nearby and threw her makeup pouch into her bag. She arrived downstairs with the look of a mad man; hands grabbing wildly at her mom after she appeared in the kitchen.

"Where's my toast? My toast?" She asked in a hurried manner. Her mother had her two hands on her hips; clearly judging her daughter up and down.

"I did not make any toast. If you want, I can make you a bowl of cereal," she answered.

"There's no time for that!" Xion squeaked like a dying rat, then made a wild grab at a plain bread, splotched a spoonful of peanut butter on top, then ran out of the house.

"That," her father said at the shadow of her daughter, "was the younger generation of today". His wife rolled her eyes.

* * *

The upper part of Sector 7 wasn't as crowded as the slums; but this was still Midgar at 8.45 am. The street would be buzzing with people going to school or to work. Xion spent her time half racing to Avalanche High and half glaring at her phone. #FarewellParty was trending on twitter; and it had something to do with her beloved KeybladeMaster. Oh no.

She didn't have the time to watch KeybladeMaster's latest video on the way to school, of course. She needed that peace of mind and the safety of her classroom to do so (which, of course, would be impossible considering how noisy her classmates could be). Still, she needed to prepare herself because this latest video from keybladeMaster didn't seem like a good news. The title, **FAREWELL.** , sounded like the perfect click bait; and she hoped it truly was a late April Fools joke.

The first thing she saw after she arrived in class was Denzel's frowning face. "Get off, Denzel; I need to put my cat-eye on," Xion pushed the timid guy away and went to her usual spot; the desk by the window, sitting at the back of the class.

"Yeah, actually...," the brunette muttered; but Xion didn't have the time for a chit-chat.

"Look, I'm busy; and there's like, only three? Two? Minutes before class," she made a beeline to her favorite desk. She pulled out her earphone, her phone was ready on the desk, threw her makeup pouch next to it, and sat with a heavy sigh. A pocket mirror ready in hand, she quickly tapped on her phone to open the link listed at the top of her notifications. _KeybladeMaster has uploaded a video!_ It said.

She clicked on the link with a heavy gulp; then let it load while she put on her foundation with a cheap sponge that desperately needed a wash since a week ago.

 _"_ _Hello my dear wielders"._

Xion halted from blending her foundie. _That doesn't sound like him_ , she noted. She stole a short peek at her phone and flinched from the gloomy filter of the KeybladeMaster's video. _He looks so ill. And his eyes are swollen and sad_ , she thought, _fuck,_ _this is so unlike him. I better get that sailor sized ice cream bucket to binge on tonight._

"Ummm, Xion?"

Xion looked up. She noticed that Denzel was still here. He seemed like he was trying to tell her something, but she was too busy listening to the sound of her favorite youtuber from her earphone all the while focusing to put on her daily makeup.

 _"_ _So by now you'd notice that this is unlike my usual video. No music, no editing, or anything,"_ the KeybladeMaster started. _Hell yeah I've noticed,_ Xion noted in her mind as she put on her powder like a true seventeen year old – lacking in technique, but overflowing in confidence.

 _"_ _Because I... have something serious I wanted to share with you guys"._

 _Okay, baby. I'm all ears, you got me. Just tell me baby, tell me,_ Xion nodded to herself. Denzel, who was speaking in front of her, thought she was nodding at him and took it as a sign of affirmation. The guy continued speaking.

 _"_ _So as you know, I've spent most of my life in Midgar. I've moved here ever since Kingdom Hearts, which would ring a bell if you've spent your childhood in Midgar. Kingdom Hearts is a live musical show where I made my debut. And that brought me here all the way from Destiny Islands to this buzzing city"._

 _"_ _I have to say, I have all my thanks to Mr. Turks, who had brought me here to this time and place. I would never be here without his guidance and support. He is like a father to me; a parent; a family. And I would never have that here in Midgar if he wasn't there"._

 _"_ _But then again, there is another family of mine waiting in Destiny Islands..."_

Xion halted yet again in the middle of filling her left cat-eye. Unlike her foundation and powder work, this cat-eye was flawless – because she had watched that beauty vlogger, Princess Kairi, doing hers numerous times. Normally, Xion would compliment herself on the mirror for a full five minutes, but that day she didn't have time for that.

There was this foreboding feeling growing inside of her; and she feared what KeybladeMaster had to say next.

 _"_ _My Wielders, I think... my family, my real family, needs me"._

Xion choked and dropped her eyeliner brush. Denzel, who had been speaking alone in front of her, frowned. "Uhh, Xion?"

"O-oh no," Xion stuttered; face looking pale even with all those makeup.

"W-what's wrong?" Denzel – good ol' Denzel – genuinely seemed worried.

"He's leaving, isn't he?" Xion dropped her pocket mirror to the desk. Her eyes had gone wide.

Denzel shook his head in confusion, "No. As I said, he is coming here today".

Xion frowned, because Denzel absolutely had no idea what he was talking about. She was talking about KeybladeMaster god damn it! And Denzel wasn't listening into Xion's earphone or even subscribed to KeybladeMaster's channel. Denzel was such a goody two shoes anyway, he wouldn't understand.

 _"_ _There has been a complicated situation back at home and for a while, it was deemed that it's okay for me to stay here. But at this point, my mother... she needs me with her and it is important for me to grant her this wish"._

 _"_ _There is of course a lot to prepare, and in that preparation, I've also sold my Kingdom Key to an auction. I used the money to book myself a flight and secure a place to stay because none of my family knows that I'm planning to go home. I think the risk of being the child is that people tend to hide problems from you, even though you've known that something is going on"._

 _"_ _By the time you're watching this video, I would've arrived at Destiny Islands, probably for a day already. And sad to say... this video would be my last... for a while, probably, I'm not sure."_

And here Xion stared wide-eyed at the monitor of her smart phone. This couldn't be happening. KeybladeMaster, the happy-go-lucky teen, was actually shedding tears.

"Umm, Xion?" Denzel called, but Xion sushed him quickly.

 _"_ _I would probably be off all of my social media account for a while, until an undetermined time. And I know this news will dissappoint my wielders, but you guys have always been with me ever since... ever since all this – not even youtube – you guys have always been there. Since my debut when I was 5, and when I started hosting at 8. Your words of support always stay with me and they have beem my source of strength at my weakest times."_

 _"_ _This is probably the most difficult time for me and thus, I beg of you for your support, prayers, and your forgiveness, wielders."_

"Oh no...," Xion muttered lowly. Denzel, who had been oblivious to whatever happened in Xion's mind, tilted his head.

"Xion?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The girl shrieked, making Denzel jump in surprise as a result. A couple of accusing glares were sent to the poor guy's back and he was left defending for himself.

"I d-didn't do anything!" Denzel explained once he caught Marlene's questioning gaze.

"HE'S LEAVING! OH LORD, HE'S LEAVING!" Xion had her hands on her head, "And what about Dancing Flame? Oh my God, he should've done something! Goddamnit, his fucking prince is leaving!"

"Um, Xion?"

"Noooo! This is the worst! I'm like shaking! LITERALLY!"

"Xion".

"It's the end of the world! I knew it! I knew iiiittt!"

"XION!"

Xion snapped out of her rant and looked to her right. There wasn't only a confused looking Denzel there, but Marlene was there too; obviously playing savior to Denzel's distress. "We've been talking to you for a while," Marlene added.

"Uhh..., yeah," and Xion didn't have the time to listen.

"It's about the school's buddy system," Marlene had her hands crossed in front of her, she was always good at giving a scolding or two, "And considering the fact that you don't have a buddy currently, you are given the task to watch over a new student coming to our class today".

Usually, Xion would be excited at the notion of having a new student over, but any good news would be nothing in comparison to KeybladeMaster's farewell video. "Our class? But isn't this advanced physics for juniors?" Xion questioned instead, "I would be expecting to have a freshman under my watch". The buddy system was to pair of an upperclassman and an underclassman after all.

"Well yeah, the thing is, he's only fifteen," Marlene smile turned tight-lipped, "As Denzel has explained, of course. But he'll be participating in most of the junior's or senior's classes".

Denzel flinched once addressed, meanwhile Xion's brows met. "Why the fuck do we have a fifteen year old in our class?" She's a junior for God's sake.

"He skipped grades," Marlene answered quickly; she seemed like she wasn't planning to stand there for long for she grabbed Denzel's arm like she owned it, "And now that we have explained everything to you, we would like to return to our seats –"

"Wait, what?" Xion exclaimed, "How the fuck did he skip grades?" But her question was left hanging in the air as Marlene dragged Denzel with her to their desks and the teacher had arrived in class. Behind said teacher, a blond guy could be seen walking slowly.

"Alright, we have a new addition today. This is Mr. Roxas Strife. He's a sophomore – err..., freshman – but thanks to his hard work and dedication to his academics, he is fortunate enough to skip a couple of grades. Therefore he would spend most of his time with all of you".

The teacher was beaming and proud, but none of the students appeared interested in his explanations. Xion, especially, turned deaf for the sake of ogling the boy from her seat in the farthest back. Even from her spot she could catch the sight of the two dangling accessories from the new kid's bag. They were small, in the size of a key chain; and was key shaped, yet seemed more intricate than most keys.

 _They're keyblades!_ Xion grinned to herself.

A short introductions was given, and then Roxas Strife was sent to his current buddy who, surprise surprise, was in class that day and had an empty eat beside her. At this point, Xion was sure everything was arranged. However, that was not a problem. Because now, the boy was walking to Xion's way and she could clearly see his baby blue eyes.

And maybe she was just missing her favorite youtuber or something, but she could see KeybladeMaster in this guy somehow; even with the different style of clothing and different shade of hair color. Even the smile was different; for KeybladeMaster often gave wide genuine grin, meanwhile this boy stick to polite nods and small smiles.

He sat on the desk next to hers, spent his time putting his books before actually turning to look at Xion with a hesitant smile. "You're Xion?" His voice light – boyish – and Xion could see the similarity there.

"Yes," she nodded. She was practically still in disbelief.

The boy gave an awkward smile and offered his hand. Xion took it and shook his hand. The boy seemed glad, "I'm Roxas".

"... yeah, I know".

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **I know the whole social media scene is cheesy, but I have to give it a shot.**


	2. FirstSight

**NOTES**

 **1\. I made an edit on a detail in the previous chapter. But I don't think most of you will notice as it isn't an important detail as of now**

 **2\. This chapter takes place a year after the prologue. This chapter will also be a bit confusing, but it everything will be explained soon.**

* * *

#FirstSight

* * *

"Oh, Roxas, you've grown up," Xion said with a faked sadness on her face, "It feels like it was just yesterday that you were always trailing behind me".

"You dragged me," Roxas moaned, "And you still do that earlier today. Even back when we dated".

"You were cute back then, all shy and clueless," Xion grinned. It had been a year since Roxas transferred to Avalanche High; and he and Xion had never been closer. Not even when they dated, which happened just a day after he introduced himself to Xion. Roxas found it hard to believe that he would befriend such a wild girl; the kind of girl who would ask a boy out after knowing him for just a day and then break up with him just a month later over a movie at Marlene's (and also Coach Wallace's) house.

 _"_ _Let's break up,"_ Roxas remembered her saying as she snatched the popcorn from Denzel, _"We're better off as friends anyway"._

And nothing really changed between them after that. However weird this whole disposition of himself befriending someone so bold like Xion was, Roxas ended up still feeling grateful to ever meeting the girl. She always had Roxas' back; and that felt nice.

"Go there, blondie! Show these college students who's the boss!" She punched his arms from inside of her car – the secondhand car she received from her parents after she got herself a license. Roxas rubbed the spot she hit with a scowl.

"They won't pay attention to a highschooler like me, Xion. And I'm not even fully enrolling".

"But you're a superb smart highschool kid who's able to enroll in college before you're even permitted to drive a car! You're like... mad genius! Of course everyone would pay attention to you!"

"Cut it out! It's embarassing!" Roxas shifted on his feet right outside of Xion's side of the car, "Shinra U is still the best college in Midgar and they had a lot of highschoolers enrolling in the past, so I don't expect anyone to be surprised. The system has been in Midgar for awhile". He didn't want to make that huge of a deal out of his luck.

While Twilight Town allowed academically gifted students to skip grades, Midgar allowed their gifted learners for an advanced partial placement in college while still attending high school as long as they passed the college entrance test and a series of assessments from the government. Roxas was one of the lucky students, and the only student ever existing in Avalanche High so far, who was able to pass the selection process.

"Shinra U is home for the smartest kids _and_ the rich folks of Midgar though!" Xion gushed, "It's that, or they live in Sector 1, which means they are both smart and rich. How the fuck were you able to pay the tuition for Shinra U anyway? This school is expensive as fuck!"

Roxas shrugged. He wasn't going to answer that. Xion simply hissed _'damn_ _lucky smart kid'_ before she turned to face ahead with her hands on the steering wheel. "Okay. I'll leave you here, okay? You remember to enjoy yourself in college and score some hot chicks, okay? Be a good kid, Rox; Momma Xion is going to leave you on your own now".

"Yeah yeah," Roxas answered tiredly. He knew Xion was just trying to mess with him with all those okays and acting like a mother hen; but he also knew Xion was trying to calm his nerves. Roxas wasn't very outgoing. In fact, he's shy. All this time in Avalanche High, he had Xion taking control over awkward social situations and showing him the way. Even today, she made time to drive him all the way from sector 7 to Shinra U in sector 1.

Roxas honestly had no idea if he could survive on his own without Xion's guidance. College is the place for something much more new to Roxas; older peers, different curriculum, different social rules. He wondered if he could stay in the background for all the time he'd spent here.

Xion turned her key and the engine of the car hummed lowly. Suddenly, Roxas felt his heart beating slightly faster as he noticed he would be left on his own accord. "You'll do fine," Xion comforted. For once, she sounded genuine. "Bye".

Roxas gave her a wide shaky smile. "Thanks for driving me here, Xion," he let go of his hold on the car's window sill, "Bye".

Roxas stayed in his spot in the middle of Shinra University's Union Building's yard until Xion's purple car completely left his sight. He then turned around nervously to face this new view he had to get used to. He would be there every Thursday and Friday to learn with a bunch of strangers after all. The sight of teenage-looking adults wannabes was practically everywhere as they crammed the whole place looking as though they were the busiest creature in the planet. Some of them actually noticed him, and it was obvious they thought he was lost.

Roxas braced himself and took one brave step further into the college ground. _Welcome to college, Roxas._

* * *

As expected, Xion texted him the first chance she could. Roxas didn't have a lot to inform her as it was less than half an hour since they parted ways and there wasn't much he had encountered. Roxas was grateful that he arrived just half an hour before his course of _Introduction to Psychology_ started so that he could arrive into class early without having to stand awkwardly in a yard full of strangers.

Thankfully, everyone let him be – probably thanks to the fact that he picked the seat on the front row; and that was the row people picked last. Roxas spent his time checking the syllabus for the course while the crowd slowly started filling in. He was only allowed to take first year' general courses for he hadn't decided on what major he wanted to partake in. He was given a year to decide though, so there was no hurry in making the decision.

Despite that, Roxas had to admit he was excited about this psychology course. He always thought psychology was an interesting subject. Today he would be having a review of the field's history with a man named Saix. Saix was actually a young professor who just graduated from Lucis. Considering Lucis' reputation as the home for many philosophers in history; Roxas was looking forward to the kind of insight this professor would gave him.

Saix arrived right on time at the classroom. Roxas was surprised to find that the classroom wasn't even full. He supposed they made sure not to have too many participants in one course. There was only a couple of other students sitting in Roxas's row and a lot of people chose to sit a distance away from the rest as there were too many empty seats in the room.

But Saix gave a nice impression head on. He seemed strict and perfectionistic, but also had an air of honesty and intelligence. It was ten minutes into the course and the young professor had the attention of the whole class - when someone entered the class.

It was then that Roxas saw _him_ for the first time.

Roxas figured that he had to at least be a sophomore; there's no way someone dressing in tight leather and sporting such fiery red hair could be one of the high school students who participated in the advanced placement program to college or a freshman. He was just too flashy. There was this carefree air about him as he pranced across the front of the class; in return, making the lecturer shook his head.

"Late as usual, Mr. Turks," Saix muttered for the whole class to hear. The red head casually waved two fingers at the guy as peace offering. Roxas' brows were raised as he witnessed the exchange. The guy was the type who could easily catch everyone's attention; especially with that fiery red hair and that height. His attitude, which seemed bold and casual at the same time, didn't help his case either.

"Axel!" A blue haired guy sitting somewhere in the back row called while waving his hand to the newcomer. The red haired guy then took a seat beside his friend; but not before winking at Saix and saying, _"_ miss you too, Sai".

Everyone seemed to find that comment amusing.

But Roxas' mind didn't linger on the guy for long because he was way too interested on the subject they to care. It wasn't until nearing the end of the course that Roxas' attention was diverted yet again toward the red haired guy.

Saix gave them a group assignment - on the first day! – for a huge project that would determine 50% of their final credit. Roxas could feel the dread even before the lecturer announced the bad news; "I want you to make a team of three – I won't accept individual submission!"

Roxas turned around from his seat and observed everyone gathering into small groups of three. This was where Roxas cursed his luck. First of all, he knew no other highschoolers who could possibly be in this course too. Secondly, he was new to Midgar and basically knew no one of his own age from the place. Third, he's bad at the 'making friends' game.

Simply put, he's doomed.

Next he knew, everyone had formed their groups, leaving Roxas' with very few options. In fact, he was left with one option. There was only one group that has a spot left; the group consisting of the blue haired guy and the red haired guy.

Roxas gulped and braced himself. He approached them carefully, hoping that he could gain their attention before having to make an awkward introduction. The two were on an intense discussion, with the red head putting his legs on the desk and the blue haired guy nodding his head once in a while.

"Trust Saix to do this – no wonder everyone avoid his courses," Roxas could hear the redhead speaking, "And I mean, psychodynamic has to be the most overrated approach there is among the crowd who fancies psychology but never formally learned them. If we have to use that topic, we'd present ourselves as a noob basically,"

"But what about MBTI? You like the MBTI," the blueness responded.

"Yeah, but that was like for fun. Only corporates and people who never read Jung's true works take it seriously. You know, the kind of people who want quick results and hear positive descriptions about their selves".

Here, Roxas coughed, "Uhmm-"

"Geez, Axel, you're the most difficult team I've ever dealt with. Why can't you stay in school and learn the ABC".

Roxas coughed louder. This time, he succeeded to steal their attention. The two guys turned toward him. Their eyes practically swallowed him whole and the air felt slightly tenser. "Uh…, hello," the blue haired guy addressed him first.

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe I can join you guys?"

The redhead – Axel was it? – looked at Roxas up and down, eyes stopping a moment at Roxas' bag, before his eyebrows knotted. Then he said, "Hey, that's a bit rude. Introduce yourself first before coming here to us".

The way he said it was actually casual and almost sing-songy; but Roxas was taken aback so much that he stuttered on his next words. "Y-yeah, sorry. I-I'm Roxas," he said – the typical introductionary he practiced at home was suddenly forgotten and his confidence depleted. "Can I, maybe, join you guys?"

Axel and the blue haired guy actually observed him with that calculating looks in their eyes. There was somewhat a non-verbal mesage there that they don't want Roxas in the team; most likely by dragging the awkward silence long enough until Roxas left on his own. Roxas was left feeling jittery. He quickly added, "There's no other team left".

"Oh," Axel said. He stretched his neck and looked around as he stretched. "Uhh... sure, I guess". He then pointed at an empty spot by their desk, "You should grab a seat over here".

They didn't seem impressed nor excited on having Roxas into the team. Yet, Roxas was relieved. He made a move to pull a random chair toward their desk. Said two guys had returned to their heated discussion about popular approaches in psychology as Roxas dragged a chair toward them. Once he was seated though, he was practically left out of the discussion. It was hard to jump into the conversation at this point because the two seemed way ahead on the subject. Makes sense, they were both in college while most Roxas knew was those he learned from high school.

He glanced awkwardly between the two, before forcing himself to say something. "So..., have you guys decided on a topic?"

The two stopped abruptly once again. The blue haired guy sent a look toward Axel before turning to Roxas. He sighed, "We haven't actually".

 _Ask his name, Roxas_. "Oh, we haven't get to know each other yet," Roxas said.

The two exchanged glances once again. The blue haired guy hesitated to introduced himself, but did in the end. "I'm Zexion," he shrugged, but gave a tiny smile. Axel spent a couple of seconds giving Roxas this weird gaze. Roxas wasn't sure himself, but something about Axel made him feel extremely self-aware – probably because he called Roxas out earlier. Axel wasn't necessarily acting offensive either. The way his brows curved seemed playful at most; but his cat-like green eyes zeroed in on Roxas in a manner that made Roxas felt analyzed. The guy finally smirked before saying, "Axel".

There was something in the way he said that told Roxas he thought the situation was comical. Roxas didn't fully get it; but being the awkward teen he was, he never expected people to like him right away. Roxas swore he would prove himself useful.

Before he made more pleasantries, Zexion and Axel continued their discussion where they left off, mostly about the topic for their project. Roxas basically stayed put, but he paid attention. The class had started emptying out when Zexion brought the topic meeting outside of school. "Look, Roxas, for our next meeting, how about we text you what we decide on the topic? You see, me and Axe meet up a lot but mostly away from the uni. We can handle most of the works and we'll inform you if there's something to be done".

Okay, now it's really obvious they don't want Roxas on the project. "But isn't it better to work together, all three of us? I won't mind," Roxas explained.

Zexion, again, sent glances to Axel. "Ugh, we're not sure we can meet up with you freely without any… convenience, especially now that we're mostly staying in Sector 7".

Roxas tilted his head, "My place is in Sector 7".

And Zexion seemed interested. "Wait, what?"

"I live there. Got the place to myself actually, so don't hesitate to use it," Roxas explained. This time, Axel perked up.

"Actually -!" Axel started out in excitement, then lowered his voice dramatically while looking at Zexion, "That's too fricking brilliant". Zexion rolled his eyes and looking almost as though he wanted to scold his friend.

"My only problem is that I still have a highschool to attend to," Roxas added, "So I'm only available after school".

Zexion seemed surprised. "What?" Roxas questioned.

"That's just too good of a coincidence because..., you know..., Axel".

Roxas glanced at Axel. "He's what?"

"... he's technically still in high school, just like you," Zexion made it sound like it was an obvious fact. But Roxas was more focused on the fact that he didn't see that coming. He really thought Axel was a college student, especially with how he confidently brought himself and the amount of information he had on the subject.

Somehow, this was making Roxas more nervous.

And then he found Axel's gaze on him. The gaze screamed of challenge.

* * *

Roxas wasn't sure if he was looking forward for the appointment with Axel and Zexion. Saix sure gave them an interesting task with a promise of a reward. They were told to make a presentation about any chapter from their handbook; which would be presented to the class the weeks before finals. Each group would be given an hour to present their work, however they had almost the whole semester to prepare the project.

The only challenge given was not to use power point.

But the reward given was promising. Saix promised to buy them any product from the local Apple store for each members in the team with best presentation.

Roxas was pumped, but he needed to be involved to earn anything.

"So then be involved! Go slay!" Xion told Roxas that Monday morning in class.

"But they're just... Urgh, I don't know, I felt like I was being casted aside," Roxas complained.

"You're simply being your usual pessimistic self, Rox! C'mon, you're smart. You should show them who's boss!"

And that was why Xion was the enthusiastic kind of friend; not the realistic one.

Later that week, Zexion texted Roxas that he and Axel would be free on Wednesday afternoon, which was cool with Roxas' schedule. They would meet at the abandoned playground before walking to Roxas' place. Even after agreeing with that arrangement, Roxas still arrived late to the meeting place. He foolishly believed everyone would be later than him anyways (because Axel was late to class that time). He was proven wrong.

Because Axel was already there.

It was impossible to miss him at the abandoned playground with it being so sparse of any signs of living beside Axel himself. The guy was half laying, half sitting on the slide; a shade covered his eyes as he faced the sky. That day, the taller teen wore a pair of ripped jeans and leather jacket that suit him so well. Roxas squinted at the sight. He still couldn't get used to Midgar citizens bold fashion sense, let alone Axel's.

"Hey. You know you're late, right?" Axel scolded lightly from on top of the cat shaped slide as Roxas approaches.

Roxas scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry". He stopped next to the slide, "How about you tell me your number? Maybe later on I'd be able to tell you ahead if I was going to be late".

Axel groaned. "No. _You_ gimme your number". He then reached down to Roxas, "Gimme your phone".

The way he said it was not rude, but Roxas cuoldn't help but feel scolded. "Okay," Roxas gave his phone to the outreached hand. Axel then proceeded to tap vigorously onto Roxas' and his own phone. "So, Roxas, how long have you been staying in Sector 7?" Axel asked suddenly.

"I've only been here for a year".

"Thought so. You don't seem like you're from here," Axel put down Roxas phone to his lap, "What are you doing lingering around down there? Climb up, Zexion will take awhile. He has some work to do".

Roxas looked left and right awkwardly as though making sure the guy was really talking to him. He then struggled to climb up the dome of the slide and settled next to Axel. "Better, ain't it?" Axel raised an eyebrow smartly before handing Roxas' phone. Roxas checked his contacts; Axel's number wasn't there.

"Now Roxas," Axel looked ahead of them and spread his two hands upward, "tell me all the interesting places in sector 7".

"...There's this pizzeria nearby –"

Axel snorted comically. "Yeah, that pizza that tastes like cardboard? That place's like the worst. I mean, I'd rather go to Sector 6 to get pizza. How the heck do you even recommend such a place?"

Roxas sighed, "Then what place would you recommend from sector 7?"

There was something in the way Axel's shoulders buffed and the green eyes sparked that told Roxas he was up for a long ramble. The guy then started speaking animatedly; hands moving around to emphasize his points and jokingly made fun of every culinary spots he knew in the district. Roxas found himself staring; baffled and immersed in Axel's mannerism. The guy was surprisingly... hilarious and charismatic despite having the tendency to ramble aimlessly and slightly overwhelming.

"And lastly, there was 7th Heaven. It has all that vintage ambiance and smelled like the kind of bar every shady man in the neighborhood would visit; but the appetizers are the best! Friendly bartender too".

Roxas, who had been listening in silence, finally chimed in, "How do you even get into 7th Heaven? Isn't that... like, a bar?" The only reason Roxas would even know that place was because Marlene often helped out there. Her dad and the owner were close friends.

"Never said anything about the drinks. Its the appetizer - the appetizer," Axel said innocently while raising his two hands in surrender.

"I sensed that you're too adventurous to stop only at the appetizers".

Axel responded with an eye-roll and a snort, "More adventurous than you are, that's for sure. I mean, I've only been in this district for what? Two months?"

"Makes sense, you don't seem like you belong in the district," Roxas threw the guy's words back at him.

Axel simply smirked, "You'd know that, wouldn't you?"

* * *

Zexion arrived not long after; exactly fifteen minutes after Roxas arrived. "I had some work I had to do. It's nearby, but it was really taking my time," he explained after apologizing profusely. Roxas didn't know what kind of _work_ Zexion had to do in the slums of sector 7, but he was sure that both Zexion and Axel didn't seem like they actually _lived_ in the slums nor the 7th district. Axel even told him he'd only been here for a couple of months.

Without further words, Roxas led them to the shortcut leading to the upper part of the district where his apartment was at. It wasn't a long walk from the abandoned playground. On their way there, Axel and Zexion had suddenly forgotten that Roxas existed. The two bickered and exchanged inside jokes – something about a Kairi feeling upset toward Axel.

Once they arrived at Roxas' apartment complex, Roxas had to break their fun. "We're here," he announced.

"I never noticed this building before," Zexion commented as he looked around, "And it wasn't that hard to reach from the slums too".

"They just built it last year," Roxas explained as he led them to the elevator, "I'm one of it's first occupants".

"Are you not from here?" Zexion walked inside the compartment, Axel followed shortly behind.

Roxas smiled as he pushed the button leading them to the third floor, "I'm from Twilight Town".

"Ah," Zexion nodded good-naturedly, "The town of sunset".

Roxas led the two guys to room number 13. Once he invited them in, Zexion and Axel looked around. "Nice," Zexion noted, "Not bad at all".

"There's really not much in here but make yourself comfortable,"Roxas offered shyly. He thought it was really a pity to live alone in a place that could house three-four people. It consisted of one kitchen, one large living room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a space for the study, and a veranda facing the apartment complex's backyard. The whole place was packed with the most elegant furniture, yet it lacked a personal touch. In fact, the very few objects that seemed personal didn't fit in exactly among the rest of the furniture; starting from that small aquarium beside the gigantic LED TV, to the colorful jukebox beside the sleek black home theater system, and the colorful magnets on the shiny surface of the black fridge. Don't be mistaken, Roxas was the type to make his space as personalized as ever. But with the fact that he just moved in to the largest place he ever owned, he simply hasn't found out how or when to do it.

Roxas let his guests look around while he ventured to the open kitchen and looked into the small fridge he specifically used for storing beverages. There were lots of different canned drinks inside – most of it was bought by his father – making it hard to choose. Roxas' eyes stopped at the sight of seasalt ice cream flavored drink he brought from Twilight Town, but he was afraid the taste wouldn't suit that of the kids' from the big city.

"What would you like to drink?" He offered from behind the counter.

"What do you have?" Zexion tilted his head to Roxas' way from the living room.

Roxas looked down to the mini fridge, "Plenty".

"Lemme see," Zexion made a beeline to Roxas. He proceeded to fawn at the mini fridge, "Whoa, cool! You have lots! Oh hey, what is this drink?" He picked up the seasalt ice cream flavored drink.

"It's from my hometown. 'Squite popular there".

"Cool," Zexion took a can with him and waved it to the air for Axel to see. "Axe, look what I found! We should put this on Instagram".

But Axel seemed distracted. He was standing still in the study area; facing the huge frame Roxas had hung to display his collection of keyblades. "You collect keyblades?" Axel questioned to Roxas. Roxas looked up from behind the kitchen counter.

"Yeah," he approached Axel, "Been into it for two years already".

Keyblade is a key that is more decorative than functional; most of the time not having a real lock to unlock with. It is a practice originating from Hollow Bastion, an industrial town south to Midgar, where people make something unique out of keys. Lately it became an artistic hobby either to collect it or make it yourself. "I just learned to make some myself last year," Roxas added, "The first two keyblades I made are my favorites. You've seen them at school, I hooked them on my bag all the time. I called them Oblivion and Oathkeeper". Roxas pointed at the two keyblades put on display; he happened to not have it with him that day.

"This," Axel at a simple designed keyblade. It has a yellow head, a metal body, a small chain and a mickey mouse shaped decoration.

"I'm surprised you noticed that. This kind of design isn't popular, but it's unique. It's one of my favorites too. I like the simple design," Roxas smiled, "It's called The Kingdom Key".

"Where did you get that?" Axel asked again; sounding more interrogative than curious.

"Someone gave it to me," Roxas answered honestly, "Just a year ago".

"Holyshit," Zexion whispered right next to Roxas. He noticed Zexion looking like he just discovered a horrible secret. Axel, however, turned to Roxas slowly. Roxas didn't know what to make from his expression; but for a flash he was sure the taller teen looked grim before his expression turned to the usual catty and casual smirk. An awkward silence almost ensued. Thankfully Axel easily broke the momentum.

"Hey, what was that about drinks? Show me where you put your stash at!" the red head said as he turned around to the kitchen.

* * *

Roxas crouched and dug into his mini fridge, "What do you want to drink?"

"I'm craving for something like... iced tea," Axel answered as he looked down to Roxas. The tall tean had his back leaning to the counter next to the fridge.

Roxas dug deeper into the mini fridge; he was sure he had bottled tea somewhere in there. "Hey," he heard Axel calling.

"Hm?" Roxas answered. Axel didn't respond right away, so Roxas poked his head out of the fridge and looked at Axel. The guy had his arms crossed. His lips was stretched slightly in a lopsided smirk.

"I know what you're trying to do," Axel said.

"... pardon?"

"What you're trying to do," Axel repeated, "I can see you. I'm telling you now; stop it. It's not cool".

Roxas swore he must've looked so stupid right then; on his knees, hands hugging a bunch of canned drinks, face scrunched in confusion as he looked up to Axel. "You're not the first to try either," Axel continued, "Copycats have been shoving their selves to my face since last year".

Roxas had no idea what Axel was trying to say. He owlishly blinked at the other guy; his brows knotted into a frown. "I don't get it, did I do anything wrong?"

"I don't like copycats," Axel said in a final tone, "And I don't like what you're doing, but I can tell you're a good guy. Hence you have to cut it out. I find it disgusting".

That afternoon was the most awkward moment Roxas ever spent with another guy.

* * *

It wasn't like Roxas to be the one making the late run to school. Yet that day, it was exactly the case. He dashed through the door to his first class that morning in Avalanche High with a hand wiping the sweat on his temple; face looking like he regretted having a second bowl of cereal that morning. He stopped next to the girl he used to call girlfriend – now just _friend_ – with an accusing glance.

"You're earlier than me," he told Xion as a greeting. The girl had her back straight as she sat on her seat. Her eyes were set on her phone; face serious.

"Youtube again; figures," Roxas murmured sarcastically and decided to sit down on the desk next to hers after Xion ignored him further. Roxas already had an almost permanent-latched frown when Xion paused the video she was watching and turned to him.

"So whassup?"

"Oh, _now_ you notice me," Roxas frowned further, "Yesterday was like the worst ever".

"What? How? I thought you were going to pull off that genius in you," Xion still had the gal to joke, but Roxas wasn't having any of it. He groaned and sunk his face to his desk.

"I don't know! I don't know what I did, but the guy was like 'cut it out' and 'it's disgusting'. I only knew them for, like, less than a week! Have I done anything to offend them? I mean, all I did was learning and doing my job as a student!" Roxas complained, "And I was so bothered by it because he doesn't come off like a douchebag, and that makes me feel like I'm in the wrong, you know what I'm saying?"

Xion seemed confused, "No. Who are we talking about again?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "The guys I met in college, the ones I have the group assignment with?"

"Oh. Wait..., did they bully you?" Xion started looking serious; and no one wanted to mess with her when she's pissed off.

"No, no. Not really, I think? It's just... ugh, I don't know! Only one of them acted weird – the red haired one. He doesn't seem to be a bully – at least I think so," Roxas seemed thoughtful, "We even had a chat in the abandoned playground and everything seemed fine. But then when we got to my apartment, he started calling me disgusting and telling me to back-off".

"For what?"

"I don't know! And they didn't let me know! The rest of the meeting went so awkwardly. I was practically keeping my mouth shut the entire time because I felt like I have no place to even talk!"

"Okay!" Xion stood up, "Do you need me coming with you the next time you're going to meet them? Because no one messes with my friends! Not even some rich kid from Shinra!" She was slamming her hands on her desk and all. But now that Roxas thought about it, he didn't think Axel deserves that.

"No, Xion. He's around your age," Roxas sighed tiredly, "He's in high school too. And I think... I think he's a good student, you know?"

"What?" Xion seemed bewildered. It was hard to imagine someone from the advanced placement program to be a bully. They were usually handpicked by the board members of Midgar's minister of education. This is another person who is academically brilliant; someone who has a brain and not a jock who beats others."From which highschool?"

"I don't know. And if you saw him, you might even like him. He's kind of witty and funny. Intelligent too," Roxas murmured, "He's also... kind of handsome". Axel was definitely the type who could get popular easily. He also dresses well and has the looks.

"Are you listening to yourself, Roxas? You're practically complimenting someone who called you disgusting!"

Roxas groaned again. He didn't get it himself. The fact that he thought Axel was someone bigger than himself made Roxas felt like he was the one to be blamed. "But... he is kind of cool," Roxas admitted. That day he chatted with Axel in the abandoned playground really left an impression on Roxas.

That claim put the two teenagers into silence. Xion ended up shaking her head and returned to her seat. "Look, I don't get what's going on, but I have your back, okay? If you need me to kick someone's ass, I'll be driving my new car and go where ever you are just to be there for you," she reminded just in time with Miss Yuffie's arrival in the classroom. Roxas nodded and turned his sight onto the board as Miss Yuffie greeted the whole class. Xion, however, silently put on her earphone and pushed the play button from where she last paused on Princess Kairi latest Q&A video. A girl with red hair standing in front of a pink background appeared in the her phone's monitor.

 _"_ _Last but not least, is a question regarding,"_ the girl made a wild movements with her hands, _"Flurry of the Dancing Flames"._ A number of screencaps of different comments appeared around the girl as she cringed. _'Is it true that Flurry is running from home?'_ , _'Is there any update on your cousin, Kairi?',_ and, _'How is Flurry doing? Is the family looking for him?'_ were some of the questions appearing.

 _"_ _Now, I am aware that a lot of you have been curious to what is going on ever since the drama with Flurry. And I know that a lot of these concerns came from good will. As you know, Flurry is my cousin and an important member of the family and we are very grateful for everyone's concern for his well being,"_ the girl took a moment to pause, _"It's obvious that KeybladeMaster's departure is extremely painful for my cousin and he has a hard time dealing with it. Not only him actually, KeybladeMaster has touched a lot of people's hearts; myself included. I was – and still am – after all, his best friend"._

 _"_ _But everyone has different ways to cope with separation. Flurry has his; I have mine. It's just that, Flurry's ways to deal with this are rather.. harsh, and we, as his family, noticed this a bit too late,"_ another pause here as she took a deep breath, _"All you need to know is that we are healing and giving comfort to each other. We've tried to sort it out, especially with Riku – Riku, too, is an important friend and is almost like a family member. We know now that everyone is trying to cope. But back then when this whole drama unfolded, we were too clueless to understand that all we needed is comfort"._

 _"_ _For now, everyone have decided that Flurry needs some space. My family has decided that he needs some time alone. And as rumored, and I'm not sure how you guys found out about this, Flurry hasn't been home for almost two months. But the rumor that he's running away is definitely not true; we have someone watching over him and, despite not hearing from him this whole two months, I keep in touch with the updates on him. He's currently fine and the family knows he is"._

 _"_ _We all need some space and time to move on. Not only Flurry, but also me, Uncle Reno, Riku, and everyone,"_ she smiled, _"After everything is sorted out, I'm sure everyone will forgive, accept, and move on for real. All I can say to you guys at this point is how thankful and grateful I am to have such supportive followers here in this platform. You guys have been calling out on all those haters, you sent me such wonderful words of comfort, and I could've never find a better place to find comfort in – except, maybe, in Sora... you know?_ _But yes, everything is progressing toward the better. There's nothing more I can ask from you guys but yur continuous love and support, ot just for me, but also to everyone involved in this issue"._

 _"Okay guys, enough of this depressing mood! So good news to you all, I am going to have another giveaway - !"_

"How many times have I told you not to watch Youtube in my class?"

Xion's eyes widened and she straightened up her back. Miss Yuffie was standing next to her desk; arms crossed and all that knowing smile on her face. Xion smiled apologetically. "U-uhh, I'm sorry, mam," Xion muttered in embarrassment.

"I'll let you go for now, it's too early to give detention to anyone," Miss Yuffie said, in which the rest of the class laughed. "Put your phone back in your drawer, Miss Lockhart".

"Yes, ma'am," Xion looked down as Miss Yuffie returned to the face of the class. She then glared at Roxas for not alerting her for Miss Yuffie's approach. Roxas mouthed a _sorry_ and some excuse Xion couldn't even decipher. In the end though, Xion didn't have the heart to get angry at Roxas; the guy's just too adorable.

Now what to do after you were told to get rid of your phone in this boring class of physics? Xion grabbed her notebook and flipped it open until it stopped on a certain page filled with her doodles. There, a drawing of a heart and the initial _A+S_ could be found in the center of the page. At first, Xion added more doodles, mostly small flowers, around the heart drawing. She later on pursed her lips after making up her thoughts. Xion then put a huge X on top of the heart drawing.

"I forgot they really are over," she muttered to herself, "which Youtubers should I ship next, I wonder?"

* * *

 **Tbc.**


End file.
